


Aftermath

by annalore



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Kentucky Derby, M/M, PED Suspension, Taking Back Football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalore/pseuds/annalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes Welker has been suspended for PED use, and he wants to talk about what happened at the Kentucky Derby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacAlley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacAlley/gifts).



He's not surprised by the call. In a lot of ways, he expects it. Because in this world, where they try to keep each other in their places to make both their lives easier, there's always someone crossing boundaries. And there's always someone being disappointed and it's usually Wes.

And there's always this ache when he hears Wes's voice, this bewilderingly persistent loneliness. He thinks Wes must feel it too, must feel that when they talk, they have to make it count.

They exchange pleasantries, talk about the season, their families, the weather in fucking Denver. It's stupid and corrosive, but Tom can't be the one to bring this up. To judge or to patronize or convey a world of hurt in his words and his tone. It's not for him to be disappointed or forgive, not really.

"Hey, Tom." Wes says finally. His voice is small and tinny in the phone, and Tom dreads what's coming, but the dissonance in his brain can't make it stop. "You were there... What happened that night?"

Tom's stomach clenches. He feels swimmingly nauseous and his eyes water. He swallows hard before he manages words. "You tell me," he says, hoarse and scraping.

He can almost sense Wes's disappointment, hear the echoes of bitter words, blame and recrimination from months ago, years ago. When they decided they could still be friends as long as they weren't friends like that... except it was never really not like that.

"I was fucked up," Wes begins. "Drunk," he's quick to correct. "I didn't..."

Tom remembers the night. Mostly in flashes, hanging out with Wes. Watching some asshole piss on his car and laughing. Drinking expensive whiskey and staring at piles of money. Being in a crowd, then being alone with Wes. And thinking... thinking that it was too good to be true.

"You were flying, Wes." The admission clogs his throat, because, yeah, he'd thought it was weird, but he hadn't thought it was... He'd been drunk and he'd thought they were over.

"But I didn't _take_ anything," Wes insists. But he sounds more unsure than anything, and how can he not be, when the evidence is there?

"I don't know. We were separated for a while." Tom swallows back more fear, more bile. "About what happened... With us..."

His voice rasps and he chokes on the words. Wes snorts laughter on the other end of the line, ugly and almost comical. "I don't need to be high to want to fuck you, Tom."

And he knows, he really does know, that this isn't about him, but he feels so much better about the whole thing that he literally sighs in relief.

"What the hell?" Wes mutters. But he does sound better, too. Like the playing field just evened out.

"Forgive me for being glad I didn't rape you while you were dosed or whatever."

Apologizing to Wes should be second nature by now, and fuck him if it doesn't get easier with time. Wes laughs again, more natural this time, and then they're both at it, wheezing into the phone like idiots.

"Peyton won't even talk to me," Wes says suddenly.

He sounds soft and vulnerable and tired. Tom wants to hit someone, maybe Peyton, but maybe anyone. He grits his teeth to keep from saying the first words that come to mind, because they invariably get him in trouble.

"Give it time," he offers.

It's cliche and weak and not really what he wants to say at all. But Wes hums in agreement, like maybe he's getting more mature, getting over it. Being sage, being exactly the person Wes needs in his life right now. He hangs up without saying another word, and Tom expects that, too.


End file.
